Generally, digital compact camera modules are currently being incorporated into a variety of host devices. Such host devices include mobile communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDAs) and smartphones, and other various IT devices. Consumer demand for digital camera modules in host devices continues to grow.
As noted above, mobile communication devices such as mobile phones and PDAs markedly include a camera function using a compact camera module.
A camera module includes an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), and is manufactured to have a focus adjustment capability for adjusting a size of an image. At this time, the camera module includes a plurality of lenses, a driving source to move each lens, and changes a relative distance therebetween to adjust an optical focal distance.
To be more specific, the camera module includes an image sensor converting an optical signal to an electric signal, lenses collecting light to the image sensor and an IR filter, a housing that houses the image sensor and IR filter and a printed circuit board that processes the signal from the image sensor, where the lenses are connected to an MEMS actuator to adjust a gap of the image sensor, whereby auto focusing function is implemented.
The camera module including a lens assembly can generally maintain a reference point on a floor surface by applying pressure downward using a spring such as a leaf spring. However, the spring may be deformed due to fluctuation of the lens assembly during drop test due to weak strength of the spring, and vibration noise of the spring may be generated due to vibration of a vibration motor caused by low elasticity of the spring itself.